


Heart of a Saint, Life of a Sinner

by orphan_account



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient History, Anger Management, Attempted Murder, Blood and Torture, Dark Fantasy, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Execution, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Pride, Seven Deadly Sins, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Never stayed on the same place for too long and never wanted to get involved with people's lives. She became alone wandering around the world for over five millennium. Lisa is longing for her time to come to an end. People believed she was blessed with immortality as a gift but she thought it was a curse from the sin she committed until she realize she was not the only one suffering from the curse alone. She discovered more people like her over the new millennium and centuries. Her new journey with her found family coated her guilt, regret, rage and suffering.Still completely haunted by the past by the sin they have committed that made them what they are today. Will they able to set themselves free from pain and never ending suffering?They kill to save you. They willingly sin to save you. They faced suffering to save you. But there is one thing people are not aware of, they have the heart of a saint and life of a sinner.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Sister Beatrice & Sister Camila & Sister Lilith & Shotgun Mary & Ava Silva, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Kudos: 6





	Heart of a Saint, Life of a Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I apologise for the grammar I'm not really good at it. I just write whatever is in my freaking mind. I hope you enjoy :))

Sunday was supposed to be Rosé's rest day but today she made an exemption. The archaeology student struggles to comply with her requirements and the deadlines is almost one week and a half from now yet the woman is found empty handed and don't have anything to do yet.

Right now, she slowly went towards a water fountain which she quite observe that students usually drop by every examination week which everybody believes that it would grant their wishes if you throw some penny into it although the latter never believe in such stupid thing where she thought it was purely coincidental. For almost three weeks she found nothing on the digging sites she went to, ironically she find herself throwing some coins on the fountain which she laugh hilariously at the one of the most stupidest thing she has ever done in her life.

'Maybe it'll give me luck?', she thought. "Don't let me down," she kissed a single golden drachma before tossing the coin she kept for quite some time in to the fountain. She kept an eye on the ancient coin descending under the filthy water until she lost the sight of it.

"I hope I can write my ten pages of history paperwork within this week," she said quietly, grasping her hands as if she was praying. She is once a so called church girl way back in time who attends the church every Sunday. Seeing her church friends would bring her joy to bond with them and sing together as a choir. Her voice is raspy yet sweet kind that brings people to beg for her to sing more. Rosé is a sweet and careful woman who couldn't dare to break a thing in particular. She knew she is a mood maker out of her friends and decided to keep it that way.

Her wavy rose blonde hair danced along the way as she exited the campus back to a classic library café she's working for quite some time to support her finance. The temperature is quite low she presumed after the cold breeze kissed her pale cheeks as she walk down the cold streets in London. Arriving in Golden Dusk café, she grab her working shirt and apron to fix herself for her shift at four in the afternoon.

"Great start for winter isn't it?" Daniel uttered as soon as he enters the stock room.

"I thought you hated winter?," Rosé raised an eyebrow tying the apron behind her.

"Oh, Rosie fall in love and you'll know," he took his apron off and send it flying towards the hamper right at the corner.

"So who's this one lucky girl?" she asked out of curiosity, tying her hair into a bun while looking at him.

"You'll see," he grinned.

"She's outside?"

"I'm afraid not, we'll be seeing each other in the movie theatres tonight. Oh, that customer just ordered the same thing. You know her usual," he shrugged, nudging his head over a certain direction of the customer he's referring to.

"Sure, enjoy your date." Rosé said, before seeing Daniel off wearing his coat on and wave goodbye.

"One iced café americano..." she mumbled remembering the customer's usual order before turning the coffee grinder on and washed her hands.

She pulled out a fresh plastic cup and filled it with ice and water. She pressed the newly grind coffee beans before putting it in the coffee machine. Rosé took a glimpse of the customer who has been visiting the shop for almost five days straight. Still in her usual spot, quietly reading several books for days and God knows for how long.

It was quite a pretty sight for someone who minds her own business and ignore everybody around and focus on the fantasy world she's reading but Rosie knew her features were quite outstanding. She would catch herself stealing a glimpse at the customer from time to time whenever she got the chance. She grabbed the fresh cup of espresso on the machine pouring it into the container. She pulled a tray and put the paper straw over the tissue and put the finished product beside it before she skipped towards her customer.

"Here's your order, ma'am," Rosé placed everything on the table but the woman completely ignored her. "Would you like some pastries or pastas?"

"I'm good, thanks." Jisoo bluntly replied without looking up trying to imply a sign to leave her alone.

The part time waitress nod before she goes back to the counter.

'Why do I get the feeling that I surely know her somewhere?', she thought trying to suppress her unusual longing of a complete stranger.

Rosé feels like they were connected somehow but at the same time she thought it was stupid to think about it. She couldn't help it but feel the wringing pain in her stomach which her own forehead creases unconsciously. The waitress started groaning in frustration from time to time until her shift finally ended by ten o'clock in the evening.

Rosé immediately changed her clothes before closing the café as soon as the customers slowly went out. She rubbed her hands the moment she stepped outside. A cloud of smoke puffed as she breathed the cold air. She rushed on putting her scarf on covering half of her face from her neck as she breathed in her hands before clutching her paperworks in her arm for her to work on. She look around and notice a familiar figure she knew too well grabbing her bicycle from the nearby post she was standing. Rosé is dying to ask whether she have met her before but decided to keep it herself as she doesn't want to bother the customer at all.

Now all she needs to do is to gather something to pass for her requirements this semester. She wanted to give it up but she had her reasons why she has to pick the course herself. She loves to try digging up the past and have become completely obsessed with trying to trace something that could explain the reason of her existence.

The Jisoo stood beside her waiting to cross the street as they both waited for the green light. Holding both handle bars of her bicycle, Rosé caught the attention of the woman's golden bracelet that she surely is familiar with.

"Is that a Dacian bracelet?" she utter all of a sudden only to bite her lips in realization. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask—"

"Yeah, it's a Dacian bracelet." the woman replied, glancing at the bracelet in her arm.

"But isn't that one of those remaining lost 24 royal gold treasures in Ancient Dacian Kingdom of Romania?"

"Really? I have no idea. My old friend just gave me this few years ago not minding its whereabouts and where it came from," the she said in all honesty.

"Your friend must be a collector of ancient artifacts if I'm not mistaken?," Rosé said.

"Apparently you're not wrong. I've been keeping an eye on it ever since my friend is away," the woman glanced at her for a second before the green light glowed allowing both of them to cross the road.

The conversation ran smoothly than Rosé could ever think. The woman she thought who was introverted and distant and a bit of a bookworm was actually not knowledgeable with some things she thought she would. The waitress shake her head to ignore the stereotype in her mind when she realize she's not socially awkward at all.

"A two thousand year gold bracelet is worth a bullion value of 330 or maybe more." Rosé mumbled.

One thing most people that she knew never cherish old things and they have never cherished the layers of memories. Rosé was never into old things until one day she realise it's the only thing that reminds her of the past she thought she'll be living until this day.

"You're quite knowledgeable about ancient artifacts," said the raven haired woman.

"Of course, I'm an archeology student. Old stuff fascinates me." she smiled proudly.

"What made you fascinate about old stuffs? They're old and rotten and torn apart."

"In archaeology we uncover the unknown. Oh, the bus is here I better get going. See you around!"

Sighing in exhaustion, Rosé still haven't found something to study at which would require her a lot of effort to visit some possible digging sites to look for some clues but with that she needed a small group and some equipments to work with her as of this moment. Quite understood no one has ever been too fascinated about history and digging. The course's population died down for sometime which it worried the latter to proceed alone yet she needs to. She has to.

Placing her laptop beside the counter and some paperworks and drafts while working for both at the same time. She noticed the empty seat of the customer she was expecting to see for the rest of the days was absent for the second time.

'That's weird,' she thought.

Just as she diverted her attention back to her school works, the door opened revealing another customer for the day. This time she felt a burning sensation on her scar located in her stomach. Apart from the strange customer she felt something like she knew her for some time.

"Another one?" she murmured.

The tall woman stepped closer at the counter Rosé clenched her jaw after catching the piercing look of the woman who looked like a cop officer. Staring intensely at the menu, Rosé obliged to greet the customer calmly.

"Good evening ma'am, what can I get you?"

"One doppio please," she replied pulling out a few pounds from her pocket. Pausing half way through her pockets the silver haired customer tightly gripped her right arm.

Lilith clenched her jaw as she quietly wince and groan for a few moments not paying attention to the waitress mirroring the pain she felt but on her stomach. She landed her eyes over the latter for a few moments her forehead crinkled. Rosé flinched as she saw her eyes.

"One doppio coming up!" she panicked while rubbing her stomach. As she waited for the extraction of the coffee she ran back to the stock room to take a glimpse of her body. Rosé gently rub her birthmark at least to feel ease on the floor. Her thoughts went deeper unconsciously went dozing off as the pain had gotten worse.

"Rosie!" a voice she once heard a few decades ago echoed in her ears.

"Jamie, you don't have to do this!" one shouted.

"I'm Lilith, I hope you're completely aware why I'm here?" a faded familiar figure appeared in a smoke with such voice so familiar she heard just for a few moments ago.

"C'mon Lizzie!" a young blonde woman ran off.

"Goodness, we finally found her!" one squirmed.

"Sono un peccatore, Flavio!" (I'm a sinner, Flavio!)

"Qui usus est invidia," (It is he who wielded envy)

"Yver, warum hast du das getan?!" (Yver, why did you do that?!)

"Ich bin Zen. Du bist jetzt einer von uns." (I'm Zen. You're one of us now.)

"Rosé? Rosé!" she snapped out of reality just as Daniel started to shake her by her shoulders.

Daniel look at her worriedly grabbing a roll of tissues and handed it to her. The waitress noticed her cold sweat streaking on her forehead while trying to catch her breath.

"Have you been taking your pills?"

"I-It's gone. I lost it," she replied, wiping her sweat across her face softly enough for her makeup not to be smudged.

"Jesus, I thought you're having a seizure. Anxiety pills doesn't work for you?"

"Believe me, I've tried a thousand times." Rosé immediately stood up fixing herself before she went outside to face some customers again. She served a several orders before handing the doppio to the tall woman sitting by the window. A deafening sharp sound was ringing in her ears. Her hands were tightly gripped over the tray approaching the table.

She inhaled sharply as she placed her order on the table not looking at the customer and immediately ran off. She was so sure she saw that woman or have met her before. The waitress struggled organising her own thoughts then took a deep breath to calm her nerves. The stranger's piercing silver pair of eyes glued in her mind. Those cold and rare eyes she knew somewhere she didn't know when or where.

"Look, I gotta go. Could you cover my shift for me?" she take off her apron. She's not doing well about anything lately and it's driving her crazy. Some memories of some people she did not know keeps on replaying in her mind. Their voices were like broken cassettes kept ringing in her ears.

"Rosé before you go, someone wants to give this to you." Daniel handed her an small brown envelope with a certain wax stamp on it.

"Vintage? How cute."

"Boy, your secret admirer really knows how to win your heart." he chuckled.

"Shut up," she retorted hitting him with the letter. "Who the hell gave you this?"

Daniel shrugged. "All I know someone dropped the letter by the counter and it had your name on it and some language I could not understand. Is that Italian or French perhaps?" Rosé turned the envelope over to see a scribbled handwriting.

Qui usus est invidia

Roséanne Park

Her eyes almost bulged out from its sockets. She felt numb all across her body.

'How come a certain exact phrase from the voices in my head was written in this letter?,' she thought. 'And how come they know my name?'

"Rosie!" Daniel snapped his finger causing her to flinch.

"I gotta go," she mumbled nervously, removing her apron and hat before clothing herself with her jacket and scarf.

Peaking the letter from the envelope she saw an address.

"7th Republique, Guivere Manor"

"Maybe they knew something about my existence." she mumbled.

'Or is this a prank? What if someone will kidnap me?' she bit her lip, clenching her fists.

"What if they have answers? Wait, how could I trust someone just by sending me some letter? What the hell am I doing? They could've contact me on my number? Wait, how the fuck did they know my name? What the hell am I? Who the hell am I?" Rosé mumbled walking back and forth on the street.

'Wait, I know my own secret. Maybe they're just like me?'

"Do you need a ride ma'am?" a taxi honked right infront of her. She jumped in and gave the address to the driver. Only for a few moments later she arrive at the manor. Her jaw dropped after seeing the entire front perspective of the medieval manor that she estimated it was built since 12th century.

"If curiosity could kill, I still won't die right?" she started fidgeting her fingers.

Of course for how many years she attempted to kill herself and apparently she's sixty-three inside her twenty three year old body.

"Do you really think she's the one?" Lilith stood over the window watching the helpless young woman at the court door.

"Close contact with a certain individual made your death scar act unusual for several decades. What do think that means?" Jisoo replied.

"Just like what you said about your theory, we will feel our deathmarks burn once we've met the new ones while the new ones will feel their birthmarks burning in unexplainable pain."

"What part of the body did you see her touching?"

"Somewhere in her stomach?"

"And Jamie? How did she...?"

"Somewhere in her stoma— Fine, brainy bitch. I'm outta here." Lilith rolled her eyes before she disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Uhmm, h-hello? Is anyone in here?" Rosé knocked at the door. "I got an invitation—Oh!" Surprisingly the door opened on its own. "I hope that's a consent," she chuckled awkwardly.

"I thought you'd never make it." Jisoo, in her bathrobe greeted her while swirling the wine on her hand.

~•~

HELLO HAPPY NEW YEAR! 🥳  
It's so good to be back writing 🤧 Hope 2021 would be a good year for all 🥺


End file.
